


Don't Forget About It

by Ndddd97



Series: Felannie Week Fics [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: Felix reads the letter and realizes what a complete idiot he was.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Felannie Week Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: FantasyFelannieWeek2020





	Don't Forget About It

**Author's Note:**

> Another late fic for day 4 of Felannie Week. Day 4 Prompt: Letter
> 
> Enjoy!!

Jonathan and Britta's Horse Ranch 

“A letter for me?” The blue-haired man asked as he was about to put a metal ingot into a hot furnace when a delivery man came by to visit him in a blacksmith workshop and told him about the letter sent to him. He put the metal ingot down on the anvil to receive the letter from the delivery man as the man nodded to him and left the workshop. He inspected the envelope and found a wax seal with Dominic insignia in it as he let out a sigh upon seeing the wax seal. 

“What is that you are holding there, Felix my boy?” A tall man with blond braided hair came from behind him after noticing him holding an envelope.

“An envelope” He answered briefly as he took a small dagger and made a clean cut on the envelope taking out the letter inside and reading it.

\-------------------

_Just to let you know that I won’t be home until evening tomorrow. Get yourself something to eat while waiting for me to get him. And don’t forget about it, do you Felix?_

_Annette._

\-------------------

“Could she not call you and tell that to yourself?” The tall man said as Felix nodded at his question agreeing to the notion that Annette should have called him since he brought his phone with him at all times. Aside from that, Felix felt oddly confused by her ‘don’t forget about it’ statement. Was there something he was supposed to remember? He pondered for a while until he looked at the hung calendar where the tenth day of April was circled with red permanent marker. He turned to look at the letter again until it hit him as he slapped his face hard causing the man next to him to flinch from the sound.

“Are you okay there, Felix?” The man asked concernedly for Felix and his face after the hard slap he gave himself as Felix dragged his hand across the entire face, not feeling the pain but the dread when he finally realized: Tomorrow was their anniversary.

"I forgot tomorrow was our anniversary, and I will be attending my cousin’s wedding tomorrow” Feeling like a complete idiot for forgetting such an important event, the man next to him let out a hearty laugh at him as Felix turned to look at him raising his eyebrows at him and frowning at him.

“What’s so funny there?” He scowled at him as the blond man stopped laughing and cleared his throat acting seriously for once.

“I will help you with your anniversary gift, Felix” The man offered his help as Felix widened his eyes in surprise.

“R-Really?” He asked for clarity as the tall blond man nodded confidently.

“Of course. You helped my little Ingrid with her things, and so I return the favor back” As he explained, he took a pair of tongs to grab the metal ingot on the anvil and put it into the furnace.

“Help me forge this metal ingot first and then we can prepare things for your anniversary" Felix nodded as he went to help the tall man with the forging before moving onto to prepare for the anniversary.

* * *

Annette's Flat

Annette returned to her flat after a stressful day at Garreg Mach University, teaching the students there and organizing a choir practice. As Annette opened the door to her flat expecting Felix to be there, she found the entire flat in full darkness without light.

 _"Strange… Felix would be home right now"_ She thought wondering why he wasn't home today as she reached over to the light switches on the wall next to the door. As she turned on the light, she saw a red velvet cake, a present and a letter on the coffee table in the living room. Curious, she closed the door approaching the table and picked up the letter to read.

\-------------------

_I’m sorry for not being at home with you, I had to attend my cousin’s wedding. But at least I remember our anniversary. And I brought a cake for us to celebrate. To celebrate our fifteen years being together._

_And I love you too._

_Felix_

\-------------------

Despite his absence in her apartment flat, she grew a smile appreciating and loving every last moment she spent with him despite the hardship they went through.

“I love you too, Felix” She muttered and set down the letter as she opened the present revealing a heart-shaped locket. She picked up the locket and opened to see the picture of their first date together. She hung around the neck and held onto the locket feeling loved as she went on to do her things.


End file.
